impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impossible Quiz Book
The Impossible Quiz Book is the latest installment of Splapp-Me-Do's Impossible Quizzes. It will have 150 questions when all 3 chapters are finished being made. Only two chapters are currently available to play. Chapter 1 Answers 1. Carefully 2. Clint Eastwood (He's good at shooting) 3. 2:30 4. A femur 5. Click the empty, locked SKIP arrow 6. Click the word "What" (It wasn't a question, there was no question mark) 7. Illegal 8. Press "H" on the keyboard (the alpHabet) 9. Blnd Pg 10. Either 7 or 8 (If one of the upper is tired: 8, if not: 7) 11. 4 (How many letter S in assassin?) (I know it's assassinS, but that's how I make sense of it) 12. Click the dots in order. SKIP: Press the empty dot after 7, then continue 13. Corn flakes 14. Click the correct item (Pigeon/dolphin to the left, fork to the right) 15. >:C (Angry, because it's hard) 16. Click the word "question" (Answer this QUESTION, please) 17. Press "C" on the keyboard (sea=C) 18. The dictionary (Look it up under LIFE) 19. A tin (Question 2 of quiz 2) 20. Click Chris repeatedly 21. Drag the . between the 2 and 1 and press 2.1 22. A yoglett 23. Pop the correct ammount of bubbles, (either 18, 23 or 27) then click the arrow FUSESTOPPER: Click the darkest bubble (Middle left one) 24. Click the words "far too" (it turns into FART oo) 25. Seaweed 26. Yes 27. Wow. The Impossible Quiz sure has gone downhill 28. Drag off the body, then click the liver (De liver=the liver) 29. A yoglett (Q22) 30. Press left and right arrows until Chris is hit by a tank (Left, right, left, right, left) 31. No U 32. Press "M" on the keyboard 33. You wrote it with your left hand (1 in "a Minute", 2 in "a MoMent", none in "a thousand years") 34. Biased 35. Press "P" on the keyboard (pee=P) 36. Drag the word bowel and click "Answer" (Movement of the word BOWEL) 37. Click the button repeatedly until the bar fills 38. 25.81 (the square root of 666, which is the evil number) 39. People die 40. In my gentleman's area (or otherwise) 41. Wipe their arse 42. Tap left and right arrows until Pig Buster dies 43. Type "CAST" on the keyboard (Type: CAST) 44. Drag the word mouse onto the arrow 45. Drag the word "Ground" down, and fix the leaks under there (Under-GROUND) 46. There are 7 different questions 1. JFMAMJJASON? (Answer: D) January, February, Mars, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November (Answer: Desember) 2. OTTFFSSEN? (Answer: T) One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine (Answer: Ten) 3. MTWTFS? (Answer: S) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday (Answer: Sunday) 4. ROYGBI? (Answer: V) Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo (Answer: Violet) 5. MVEMJSUN? (Answer: P) Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune (Answer: Pluto) 6. TIQTIQTTIQ? (Answer: B) The Impossible Quiz, The Impossible Quiz Two, The Impossible Quiz (Answer: Book) 7. FFFRRPPHHH (Answer: That’s a fart isn’t it?) 47. Rub the mouse up and down the pole until the tesla coil is struck by lightning 48. 1 49. Drag the word "Life" onto Mars, if it doesn't work, try clicking the crater near the right eye, or above "Lives" 50. Shoot (click) the headed hook three time Answers Note: If you die and try again, you'll start with a free lifebouy! 51. Depends on the size of your mouth 52. Hello score 53. Load " " 54. Click ALL the dots, the one in the question number too 55. Mostly harmless 56. All of the above 57. Crab meat 58. Press "1", and then the "up"-arrow (1up) 59. Click the 59th square 60. Don't let the ball get past you 61. Fifteen 62. Press the right arrow to kick, then the lft to retract, reteat until next question 63. Hold the "up" button on the keyboard to move the ring 64. The Mega Drive 65. Metal Gear Placid 66. Neptune 67. Residential 68. Wait for the bomb to destroy them 69. Click 69 (the question number) 69 times 70. No funtional strategy as the pattern continue to change each time I play >:C 71. Italy 72. Shoot (click) all the phlovo-birds